


I Can't Believe This is Happening

by blushies



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hook-Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushies/pseuds/blushies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei doesn't understand how he could be hooking up with the most beautiful boy in the apartment complex, but he's not about question it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Believe This is Happening

**Author's Note:**

> A little smutty thing I wrote in one sitting to jolt me out of writing block! More NagiRei blowjobs with a very bold Nagisa this time.

“How did I get here?” Rei asked himself in his head. He didn't mean “here” as in the apartment block, he knew how he got there. He had walked the road between the bar and his apartment many times, but never with his downstairs neighbour leaning on his shoulder. That was Rei's question. How did he get to a point where the cutest boy in his building was asking him “wanna kiss on the couch?” and god yes he did want to kiss on the couch but something felt so wrong about this. He didn't even know the boy's name.  
“I'm Nagisa” he said between kisses. Rei tried to recall how much of his thoughts he had said out loud but he was feeling dizzy and he couldn't tell if it was because of the alcohol or the way that Nagisa was sucking on Rei's lower lip. Rei still felt wrong somehow. He was flustered and began to flush and fret. Nagisa, on the other hand, kept kissing Rei with a perfect smile his face as if he didn't have a care in the world.

  
Rei had only kissed a handful of people before but he knew that this kiss was one of the best he'd ever had. Nagisa was smooth and confident, wrestling Rei's tongue into his mouth in a way that made his heart rate quicken. Rei hadn't done much kissing because he rarely went out. He had only gone out this particular night because was pressured into getting victory drinks by his teammates after a good tournament.

  
That night, his buddies were badgering him for being a shut-in. Rei couldn't handle the accusations that he was shy. Being afraid was not beautiful. His friends asked him to prove it by talking to a person of their choosing. Rei tried to hide the crimson from his face when they selected the blond he'd seen around his building. Rei was completely enamoured with his edgy clothes in colours as bright as his smile. The boy was always flawlessly dressed and surrounded by friends and Rei thought that nothing would ever happen between them.

  
But it was happening now and Rei couldn't believe it. The moment he struck up a conversation with Nagisa, Rei felt a little brighter. Nagisa began to spill gossip about the people in the building, his face lighting up with enthusiasm. Rei couldn't believe he was still talking to him. He couldn't believe it when Nagisa offered to walk home with him. Rei still couldn't believe it was happening, even though he was holding Nagisa by the waist on the couch of his apartment. He hoped with all his might that it wasn't a dream.  
Nagisa pulled away from the kiss to take off his shirt. He revealed a butterfly tattoo on his lower waist. It was black and white and realistic and gorgeous. Rei felt intimidated, he had never kissed anyone with tattoos before. Nagisa caught Rei's expression and cocked his head to the side.

  
“Wanna stop?” He asked. Rei watched his blonde hair brush his shoulder as he tilted his face.

  
“N-No.” Rei said, connecting their mouths once again. Nagisa pressed his chest onto Rei's who grabbed his waist and hoisted him into his own lap. Nagisa pushed the bottom of Rei's shirt up to reveal his chest and moved his mouth from Rei's face to his nipple. He thumbed one nipple with a hand and licked the other. Rei shuddered, his head felt electric. He couldn't shake the feeling that doing this with someone he didn't know was wrong. He considered grabbing Nagisa's coat and showing him out when Nagisa thrust a hand down Rei's pants.

  
It was as if Nagisa knew all his soft spots and all doubt left his mind. He kneaded his balls while peppering his collar bone with kisses. With each palm, his dick became harder and harder and he felt a wetness spread across the fabric pressed against his crotch. Nagisa slid off the couch and got on his knees, unbuttoning Rei's jeans and sliding them down to the ground. Rei pressed the back of his hand to his face. Nagisa was kissing his dick through his underwear and Rei's need for release was unbearable.

  
“Nagisa..” Rei said, breathily. Nagisa looked up. “Please.”

  
“Please what?” Nagisa said. He seemed to be enjoying Rei's predicament.

  
“Please” Rei repeated, worried about saying anything lewd.

  
“Ask for it.” Nagisa said. His tone was gentle but his face had a confident expression.

  
“Please suck me off” Rei Muttered.

  
“What was that?” Nagisa asked, a glint in his eye.

  
“PLEASE SUCK ME OFF!” Rei's voice cracked as he raised his tone. Nagisa smiled and planted a kiss on Rei's inner thigh before peeling off his underwear. He ran his tongue from one end to another, flickering his tongue near the tip. Wasting no time, he thrust his mouth onto the shaft and began moving his hand in time with his lips, getting sloppier as he went on. Nagisa let out small moans as he sucked. Rei felt the vibrations on his dick which sent electric shocks up his body. He combed a hand through his own messy hair, breathing heavier and heavier.

Nagisa built up a rhythm and began thrusting harder and harder.

“I'm going to-” Rei huffed “I'm going to cum!”Nagisa slipped his hand under Rei and clutched his ass. Rei let out a moan and began to convulse, Nagisa still clutching his hips. As Rei began to wind down, Nagisa moved back onto Rei's lap. He kissed his face softly.

  
“What do you want me to do?” Rei asked, Clutching Nagisa's hand.

  
“Whatever you want to do.” Nagisa mumbled into Rei's neck.

  
Rei felt incredible but couldn't bring himself to go any farther with the beautiful boy on his lap. Nagisa gave him a gentle smile when Rei asked if they could end the night.  
“Can I sleep here?” Nagisa looked into his eyes as he kissed Rei's hand.

  
“Yes,” Rei said and kissing him on the corner of the mouth “please.” They slumped backwards into the couch and planted small kisses into each other as they drifted off.  
In his sleep, Rei saw himself with Nagisa in the kitchen on an early morning. There were blueberry scones on the table and Nagisa was standing at the counter, mixing a pitcher of orange juice. Rei saw himself approaching Nagisa from behind and wrapping his arms around his bare torso, nestling his face into his soap scented hair.  
“I love you.” He heard Nagisa say. Rei thought to himself that he couldn't believe that this perfect bright person was his boyfriend.

  
A thought nagged at the back of his head. He heard a set of garbled words but he tried to nestle his face deeper into Nagisa's hair to avoid them.  
 The thought became clearer. “Nagisa's not my boyfriend” finally floated to the front of his consciousness. Rei woke up to light streaming in from the living room window. He felt disappointed to be taken away from the pleasant dream. He began to slide up from his horizontal position on the couch, but was stopped by a pressure on his chest. Nagisa was fast asleep there, his face pressed against Rei's skin and breathing softly through parted lips. Rei remembered that all of last night had been real.

  
Nagisa still wasn't his boyfriend though. Rei sighed longingly. He watched Nagisa shuffle and smile a little in his sleep. There were blueberry scones in the fridge.

“Maybe things will work out.” Rei thought to himself.


End file.
